Without
by Mrs.Stump
Summary: The cliché story of teen pregnancy with a twist. Warnings: extremely AU, Cheerio!Rachel and G!PQuinn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee, I own nothing.

* * *

What do you do, when you realize that everything you've been dreaming of won't happen? Or, at least, not like you expected?

Do you scream? Cry? Hit something? Someone? Do you tell somebody?

What do you do?

When you feel all that unbearable frustration, anger, all that sadness and all because of one drunken mistake. Because you were mad to your then ex-boyfriend. Because you wanted some sort of revenge against him and in the end it all backfired.

And now you stand in the middle of your bedroom with a pregnancy test in your hand saying that you are, in fact, pregnant.

So… what do you do?

Well, you pretend, why? Because right now you have to face your parents, put a brave face, a fake smile and an inscrutable façade.

Later you'll have time to cry, scream and maybe punch the wall or kick a chair, but for now you have to pretend that your life continues perfect, that you're not breaking inside by every ticking off of the clock.

The slam of the front door knocks you out of your daze.

"Rachel I'm home! Where are you?" Your mother shouts and you immediately begin to panic, hearing the footsteps on the stairs, you run to the bathroom to hide the pregnancy test. Just as you exit the bathroom your mom enters the room.

"Hey mom how was your day?" you say giving her a hug.

She eyes you suspiciously "Boring 'cause you weren't there to entertain me, why are you so out of breath?"

You roll your eyes at her "I swear you just want me to make you laugh. I just got home for a little run around the block," you say trying to act nonchalantly.

She smirks at you "Of course sweetie," she keeps eyeing you and you try hard to not start fidgeting. She breaks her examination. "If not you then who?"

You almost let out a sigh of relief that she didn't found anything out of place with you. You clear your throat. "Yeah well it's always my pleasure to entertain you" She rolls her eyes at you exiting your room with a tilt of her head indicating that you have to follow her.

The two of you enter the kitchen and start preparing dinner, talking about random things and for that you're thankful, you don't know what you would have done if she got insightful.

Just as you're putting the final touches to the dinner the front door slams shut–what is it with this family and slamming doors– and your dad enters the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Ahh the loves of my life! I missed you so much!" He says as he wraps you in a tight hug and twirls you around, sets you down and walks over to your mom and pecks her in the lips.

You laugh and roll your eyes "You saw me this morning dad, no less than eight hours ago."

He just shrugs in response.

"Okay you two drama Queens go set the table dinner's ready." Your mom says, and you go and do as told.

Once that everything is set the two of you sit to start eating. Dinner with your family is always your favorite part of the day. Usually just being in the company of your parents makes you feel at ease, safe.

But not today, today you take a moment to observe, to memorize the happy smiles on their faces, the adoring, loving gazes thrown at you. Because you don't know if after you tell them everything they will look the same at you. You will be lucky if they don't kick you out.

So for now that's what you do. You pretend that you're still their happy perfect little girl, with a loving boyfriend and a brilliant future ahead.

Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since she took the pregnancy test.

She have managed to avoid all week Noah and Quinn.

And now as she's on her way to the clinic at the outsides of Lima she lets her mind wander, thinking about the exact moment that led her to this chaos, well, apart from having unprotected drunken sex.

Was it when Noah and she broke up? When she agreed to be fuck buddies with Quinn?

Confusing, right?

Well let me tell you a little more about Rachel Corcoran

She's the daughter of Shelby and Leroy Corcoran; she's seventeen years old, with the happiest life one could ask for, until now. Her life at school it's pretty great too, she's Head cheerleader, been in an on and off relationship with the quarterback of the football team, Noah Puckerman, during all high school. She's the captain of the Glee club, too. And contrary to popular belief she's not a bitch, she's actually pretty cool, if you don't mess with her or her friends then there's no problem.

Well, about two months ago Noah came to ask her for a 'break time', meaning that he wanted to screw with someone else and didn't have to feel guilty about it. She didn't want to fight so she accepted.

Pretty fucked up, huh? It gets worst.

So then she asked herself; _why you don't do the same? I mean he can go screw around as he pleases and you just sit and wait?_

And that is how Quinn enters in all this mess.

Quinn.

She's the captain of the soccer team, and they're sort of friends, they only talk when they want something from the other one, like a night of pleasure and stuff like that.

And she's special, she has a penis and it's not shy about it, quite the opposite.

One day Rachel was at her locker watching Noah putting on his charm on a girl of the swim team, while thinking how she needed to call Quinn to, you know, _hang out_.

As in on cue Quinn passed in front of her, she didn't wasted time and grabbed her arm and dragged her to an empty classroom, without giving her time to protest.

"What's the problem princess? Are you that eager for a good time that you couldn't wait to get home?" was the first thing she said as soon as Rachel closed the door.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. Cocky much Fabray?" As soon as she said that Quinn smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes, again. "Never mind. I actually have a proposition for you."

An arched eyebrow was the only indication that she had her attention.

"I want us to be fuck buddies. Exclusively." Rachel said bluntly.

Something in her eyes flicked but it passed too fast for Rachel to be able to recognize what was that. "Like dating?" She asked wide-eyed.

Rachel laughed hard at that. "Of course not!" She answered between laughs. And if she weren't too busy laughing she'd noticed the hurt in Quinn's eyes.

"No. It would be only sex. You can date and flirt all you want and with whomever you want but you will only have sex with me. I don't want to catch STDs" She scowled at that and Rachel smirked.

She pondered her proposition and then "okay."

I furrowed my brow "Okay?"

"Okay, lets do it."

And just like that they had a deal.

About a month later they were in a party, at some jock's house, Rachel was a bit tipsy when Noah came to her and said that he wanted them back together, she of course laughed right in his face and told him that this time she was calling the shots she then promptly stormed out of the kitchen looking for Quinn.

She found her laughing with her friends of the soccer team. As soon as she saw Rachel looking for her she left her friends behind and led her upstairs to an empty room. No questions asked. By now everybody in McKinley knew about their deal so nobody batted an eye to them. Except for Noah who was fuming but had no other option than remain quiet.

As soon as they shut the door Quinn threw her to the bed. They made out for like ten minutes before they were naked. From then on everything gets really blurry to remember much just that she said to Quinn something about using a condom and how she answered "I got it babe, trust me." And she did. The next thing she remembers is waking up in Quinn's arms in a room that wasn't of neither of them. She remembers how she felt panic and how she ran out of the house as fast as she could without waking up Quinn.

The following Monday in school Rachel was walking down the hallway and was about to round the corner when she heard the hushed voices of Quinn and her sister Frannie, who's a year older than them but is repeating her senior year with them.

"Are you an idiot? What if-"

"It's fine! God, keep your voice down!"

"No, and it's not fine. She could end up-"

"I know okay, I know. Honestly I don't care. I hope she does!"

"Don't be that big of a bitch Quinn. You can't do that to her."

"…At least she won't leave me…"

"Or, you know… maybe she does."

"… Shut up."

At that moment she decided to continue walking, when they saw her both went quiet and Frannie shot her a weird look that she couldn't quite decipher.

Two days after that weird encounter she broke things off with Quinn, she looked pretty upset but didn't put up a fight.

She went back with Noah, but now it seemed that he had a change of heart; he was super sweet and attentive with her, the perfect boyfriend.

He acted like she was his complete world.

And that freaked her out a little but she didn't questioned it.

The relationship was pretty obvious one sided.

They didn't even had sex anymore!

Sometimes she would catch Quinn sending her this longing glances but she just brushed it off.

Two months since the party had passed, and everything was great until a week ago Rachel was searching for something in the cabinet under the sink of her bathroom that she saw something that made her pause. Tampons. She was late. She had never been late since her first period came.

She ran to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test, which came out positive. So to be 100% positive she made an appointment at the clinic at the outsides of Lima.

Today is the day of the appointment.

She hasn't told anyone, not even her best friends, Mike and Santana, and she _always_ tells them everything. She couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet.

That's why she's right now sitting alone in the waiting room of the clinic, bouncing her knee nervously.

A nurse calling her name brings her out of her thoughts.

"Rachel Berry? The doctor will see you now." And waits for Rachel to follow her.

Once they enter the room the nurse checks her weight, height, blood pressure, after that she tells her to sit and wait for the doctor and walks out of the room.

It takes about two minutes for the doctor to enter the room. _She's young_ is the first thing Rachel notes. She appears to be at her late twenties at much, with beautiful long black hair and gorgeous green warm eyes.

She goes to sit behind the desk, across from Rachel.

"Hi…" She checks the clipboard on the desk and looks at her again. "Rachel, I'm Jennifer Watson but you can call me Jen" she says with a warm smile.

"I think I prefer doctor for the moment but thanks." Rachel says with a nervous smile.

She just grins at her and clears her throat. "Okay then. Now, what can I do for you?"

Rachel shifts in her chair before answering; "I want to confirm if I'm pregnant," she mumbles not making eye contact.

The doctor clears her throat and Rachel finally looks at her. Her smile hasn't left her face "Okay then, lets run some blood test and find out."

Rachel nods and takes off her jacket. Dr. Watson doesn't call the nurse back, she extracts the blood herself and Rachel barely notices when she does it because she's being so gentle.

Once she finish she calls the nurse back to take the samples then the nurse leaves again leaving them alone again.

"It will take about half an hour for the results to come out, would you like to wait? You're my last patient so I don't mind waiting with you." She says with a soft smile.

The thought of being alone right now scares her, so she ends up agreeing.

She convinces her to go to the cafeteria of the clinic with her. She buys a coffee and tea for Rachel. They take a seat at one of the tables sitting one across from the other.

The doctor eyes her for a moment before she starts talking. "So you're in High school?"

"Yes, I'm in my senior year."

She nods never breaking eye contact. "So you're about seventeen years old?"

"Yes I am"

She nods again. "Do you think you're boyfriend will step up if you are pregnant?"

_Okay, what's going on? Are doctors supposed to do that kind of questions? _Rachel frowns.

But right now she doesn't really care, she just wants to vent to someone who doesn't know her.

So she sighs and rubs her forehead and answers. "I hope he doesn't because the baby, if I'm pregnant, it's not his. But knowing him the first thing he's going to want to do when he finds out it's get married or something like that." she shakes her head clearing her thoughts. "I need to break up with him."

The doctor laughs shaking her head. "The baby is not of your boyfriend? Care to explain that?"

She sighs and shrugs. "He always used a condom. But about two months ago I was at a party and I was drunk and I'm pretty sure now that my 'friend' didn't used a condom like I told her to" Rachel says shaking her head "Besides I haven't had sex with him in a long time now, four months to be exact."

The doctor raised her eyebrow at that "She?"

"Yeah she's a girl but with male genitalia"

"Interesting" She murmured.

Rachel just shrugs.

They stay in silence after that, Rachel lost in her thoughts and Dr. Watson observing her.

She was about to say something when a nurse came with the results.

The doctor takes the papers, thanked the nurse and turned to look at Rachel.

"Do you want to go back to the office or do it here?"

"Here please, I just want to get on whit it," she answers.

She nods and starts scanning the papers, when she finishes, she looks at me with an unreadable face.

Rachel nods letting her know that it's okay to tell her.

Dr. Watson clears her throat "Well Rachel I don't know if its bad news to you or not but… you're pregnant."

Rachel lets out a long sigh "I'm going to kill her" She says shaking her head "I swear I'm going to kill her! What am I going to do now? Oh God my parents! What am I going to say to them?" A hand in her shoulder stops her mini freak-out.

She look at the doctor and see that she has an amused smile on her face "Now, take a deep breath" She takes it "And let it out" She exhales loudly. "Better?"

She nods "Surprisingly yes, thank you."

Dr. Watson smiles warmly at her "Do you want to know how far long are you?"

"You can do that?" Rachel asks wide-eyed.

The doctor lets out a chuckle "Of course, we can do an ultrasound right now if you want."

Rachel just nods too overwhelmed to talk.

They go back to the office and the doctor tells her to lie down in the examination table.

While Rachel gets comfortable the doctor starts preparing the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Rachel can you please uncover your stomach?" she waits as Rachel uncovers her stomach "Thank you. Now, this will feel a little cold, okay?" When Rachel nods she pours the gel over her tummy.

Rachel lets out a shuddering breath when she starts moving the wand around her stomach.

"Okay Rachel it seems that your baby has nine weeks of gestation," but Rachel barely hears her she's mesmerized by the picture in the screen.

Her baby is barely the size of a grape and its nothing more than a blob in the monitor but is there.

She's so concentrated looking at the screen that she almost jumps when a strong and steady heartbeat fills the silence in the room.

"Oh God" says Rachel in awe and the doctor just smiles at her.

"Have had any symptoms? Nauseas? Tiredness?" Dr. Watson asks her after she's cleaned up.

Rachel shakes her head "No, just my breasts are a little sensitive but I thought that my period was coming so I didn't paid them much attention"

The doctor nods "Do you have any doubts?"

"No, you have answered any that I can think of right now but thank you" She says sincerely.

Dr. Watson smiles softly at her "It's my job, Rachel." She hands her an envelope "This are the copies of the ultrasound, I made two copies just in case."

Rachel just smiles gratefully at her.

"I have to get going. Thank you again for everything, doctor." She says as she gets up.

Dr. Watson extracts something out of the pocket of her jeans and scribbles something on it and then hands it to Rachel. "If you ever need something, anything at all don't hesitate in call me, even if it's just to talk" She only nods and thanks her again and make a hasty exit.

Once inside her car she just sits there trying to process what just happened.

Her phone ringing brings her out of her musings.

"Short Stack are you there?" can be heard on the other side of the line.

She lets out a shuddering breath "Mike?" She says in a small voice, sounding like a little girl.

"Rach, what's wrong? Where are you?" he asks her, voice full of concern.

She chokes back a sob "I'm on my way home, can you meet me there?"

"Of course, I'll be there in twenty min. okay?"

"Okay. See you"

The next thing she knows she's parked outside her house tears running down her face, when there's a knock on her window. Mike.

He opens the door and leads her out of the car and inside house. They get to her room where he lays her on her bed then leaves the room and comes back with a glass of water, She drinks it all.

He sits next to her and his face full of concern. "Rach what's wro-"

"Just hold me for a moment Mike, please?" He nods and just does that.

Ten minutes later he breaks the silence again "What's wrong Rach?"

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out "I'm pregnant" She says barely above a whisper.

"Oh Rae" He holds her tighter "do you want me to call San?" she just nods against his chest. With the hand that's not rubbing her arm he gets his phone out of his jacket and makes the call.

"Come on San pick up your phone" he mutters. When she doesn't answers he sighs "She must be busy" he says sarcastically.

"It's okay, maybe she's really busy" He scoffs at that and she sighs. "Thank you for being here with me" she manages a small smile.

He rolls his eyes "Well I unlike Santana will always be here for you" He says softly.

She sighs again "Leave Santana alone, I don't have the energy to get mad at her." They fall in silence again until the front door slams closed. Her parents are home. She looks at Mike "I'm going to tell them now" he just nods "Can you stay with me?" he nods again and she takes a deep breath and gets out of the bed taking Mike's hand as they walk downstairs.

Both her parents are hanging their coats when they get downstairs and she clears her throat gaining their attention "Can I speak with you? It's important" They nod and walk to the living room. Once there they all sit down, Mike and Rachel across from then.

They don't say anything and just stare at her and Mike starts rubbing my back. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," She whispers and everything goes death silent.

She slowly opens her eyes and the sight that greets her breaks her heart. Her mom has tears running down her face and her dad just looks heartbroken. She hates herself for making them so sad.

She lets out a sob "I'm sorry I'm sorry" She says again and again.

Her mom lets out a sob too an comes rushing to her taking her out of Mike's arms, her dad also stands up walking to where she and her mom are standing and takes them in a tight embrace, the three of them a sobbing mess. Shelby notices Mike standing awkwardly to the side and brings him to the hug too.

Once they all calm down they sit down again, Rachel between Shelby and Leroy and Mike sitting across from them.

Leroy sighs "Is Noah the father?" he asks and when Rachel shakes her head Leroy Shelby and Mike lets out a sigh of relief.

She roll her eyes at them "Hypocrites" she mumbles. The three of them just shrug.

"Who's the father then?" Shelby asks.

"Quinn" Rachel mutters.

"Fabray?" her dad asks and she nods.

Pretty much all the town knows about Quinn and her not so little friend so they're not so surprised.

"Does she know? That you're pregnant I mean" Mike asks.

She shakes her head again "No, you're the first that I've told."

"What are you going to do with Noah?" Mike asks.

"I'm going to break up with him tomorrow, if I don't then he's doing to want get married or something and-" she lets out a loud sigh "I'm just not in love with him, pregnancy or not I would have break up with him sooner or later."

They all fall silent until she speaks again "How are you so calm about this?" she asks looking between Shelby and Leroy.

Shelby shakes her head and looks at Rachel "We're freaking out internally honey, believe me" Leroy nods his head "But I already knew, I was just waiting for you to tell me."

Rachel snaps her head to the side to look at her with wide eyes "You knew!"

"I found the test behind the toilet," she says.

"I wanted to confirm it before I told you anything" Rachel says fighting back tears again but Shelby just shush her and hugs her tight.

Rachel lets out a yawn and rests her head on her mom's shoulder.

Mike notices this and stands up "I better get going so you can all rest, okay?" he says and they all nod "Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" he asks Rachel.

She stands up as well and gives him a hug "That would be great. Thank you again for being here" She whispers in his ear and he just tightens his embrace and kisses the top of her head before he leaves.

Once he's out of the door she turns to look at her parents. They both stand and smile sadly before they hug her again.

When they break the embrace Shelby turns to her "are you hungry?" she asks.

Rachel shakes her head and lets out another yawn; "I think it's better if I go to sleep now" she hugs them good night and goes to her room.

Once she does all her nightly routine and is lying down in her bed she forces my mind to shut off.

Tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

Conversation between Quinn and Frannie belongs to Isfelvic.

Thank you, Isfelvic, for bringing this to my attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rachel wakes up feeling a little lighter; now that everything was in the open with her parents she feels that she can breathe a little easier.

She knows that this is just the calm before the storm but she'll take what se can.

And now as she's driving to school with Mike she takes a moment to observe him, noticing his tense posture and the frown on his face.

"You're thinking too hard, Mike," she says softly as to no startle him "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

He stays silent for a moment. "It's nothing," he finally says as he continues to drive.

She frowns at him "It has to be something, you've been quiet since you picked me up."

Mike sighs, "I'm just thinking about everything that's happening."

Rachel frowns, "With me? Everything that's happening with me?"

He nods.

When he doesn't say anything Rachel lets out a frustrated sigh "And what about it, Mike?"

"Well, for starters how can you be so sure that Puckerman is not the father, huh? And what if he refuses to let you go, you know how stubborn he can be."

Rachel shifts uncomfortably before she speaks, "He and I haven't slept together since before the last time we broke things off. He can't rally refuse if I end things with him; I know I said that he had changed but he didn't"

"What?" says mike surprised.

"I knew it too good to be true that he didn't pushed for sex all this time." She chuckles " I found out the other day that he's been sleeping with Jessica"

"Swanson, the cheerio?" she nods " how did you found out?"

"I saw them in the locker rooms after practice and I asked around and found out that they have been seeing each other frequently."

"Let me guess… Brittany told you." Rachel just chuckles. Mike gets serious "What about Quinn, Rachel" he says hesitantly. "I know how you feel about her, you know," he says when she doesn't answers.

"It doesn't matters what I feel, I'm sure that she will run for the hills the minute she finds out that I'm pregnant." She says in a dejected voice.

"I'm sure that she will surprise you, Rach." He says softly.

"We'll see." She says simply as Mike parks the car.

They walk in silence until they reach her locker.

"So when are you ending things with Puckerman?"

"As soon as I can," she says distractedly.

"Well, he's coming your way right now."

Rachel spins around and comes face to face with Noah.

"Hey Babe!" he says grinning while trying to give Rachel a kiss in the lips which she avoids.

"Noah" she says flatly.

Mike is trying hard not to laugh at the confused look on Noah's face.

"Well, I have to go meet Tina, Rach." Mike says and Rachel nods.

When he disappears of her line of sight she turns to Noah.

"We need to talk," she says seriously and turns around starts looking for an empty classroom, Noah a few steps behind.

She finds one and locks the door when they both enter.

"So what's up?" he asks.

"I think you know what this is it about"

He sighs; "You want to break up" she nods "why?"

She chuckles without humor "We both know why" she pauses "I know you have been hooking up with Jessica" she speaks again when he goes to defend himself "don't deny it, I saw it myself and you know what, I'm not even angry. Isn't that messed up." She says sardonically.

He remains silent.

"Why pretend anymore, Noah?" she asks softly.

"Pretend what?"

"That we're good for each other."

"Old habits die hard, Rachel" he says softly.

She chuckles and then sighs, "We are both at fault here. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend either" she looks at him "no hard feelings?" she asks.

He smiles softly "No hard feelings."

"I'm going to hug you now, okay" she says and he laughs but opens his arms.

He looks at her when they break the hug.

"You look different" he comments.

_Figures he would be the one to note something _Rachel thinks.

"You're like-like glowing," he says and Rachel bites her lip "wait, are you pregnant!?" he all but growls.

Rachel nods as she looks away.

He exhales heavily. "Have you told her?"

"Who?" she feigns confusion.

"Don't get smart with me, Rachel" he says sternly.

She slumps her shoulders "No, I haven't told her yet."

"Why?"

She sighs "I'm scared, Noah" she shrugs "I don't know how she will react."

He hugs her when her lip starts to tremble.

"While I really doubt this is the news that she's expecting I really doubt that she reacts badly"

"What do you mean?" she asks ash she pulls away.

"Oh c'mon, everyone knows that Fabray got it bad for you" he pauses " and I know that _you _got it bad for her" he says quietly.

"You knew, too?" he nods "then why did you wanted to still be together"

He shrugs "I was selfish" he sighs.

She shakes her head "We both were, I should have stopped this with you long time ago"

"Well you know I'm here for you, Rach," he says as the both walk to the door.

"Thank you." She says softly and he just smiles softly at her.

_Time to face the music _she thinks when the part ways and she spots Quinn at her locker.

She pats her shoulder when she's close and Quinn spins around to face her.

"Rachel" she says looking surprised.

"Hi" Rachel says nervously.

"Hey" says Quinn softly

"Hi," Rachel repeats and blushes when Quinn lets out a chuckle.

"What's up?" she asks when Rachel doesn't say anything more.

"Can you come aver to my house after school?" she asks and she watches as Quinn's smile dims a little. "I need to tell you something," she adds.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asks concerned.

"I will explain everything ju-just come over, please" Rachel pleads.

Quinn nods confused. Normally if Rachel wants to hook up she just sends her a text.

"Thank you. I will explain everything, I promise" she says softly and then walks to class leaving behind a very concerned and confused blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so _so_ sorry for the delay but college is kicking my butt.

You can hate me for this chapter, too. I promise _promise _that the next will be better an longer. Enjoy?

* * *

Mike drops her off at her house at the end of school.

She's just finished changing her clothes when there's a knock on the door.

Quinn.

She takes a deep breath before she opens the door.

Quinn smiles as soon as she sees her. She tries to smile back.

"Thank you for coming, Quinn."

Quinn just nods and she steps aside to let her in.

They end up in the living room.

Rachel is visibly nervous, Quinn notes.

She takes Rachel's hand to stop her from fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" she asks softly.

She gets concerned when Rachel's lip starts trembling.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant," she whispers.

It takes a moment for Quinn to register the words.

"You're pregnant?" Quinn breathes out.

Rachel nods

"You're sure?" she asks shakily.

Rachel hands her the echography and Quinn accepts it with shaking hands.

She stares in awe at the picture.

"It's mine" Quinn says. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry" Rachel says brokenly.

"What! No, Rach, don't apologize." She wraps her in a tight embrace.

"What are we going to do, Quinn?"

"It's going to be okay"

"You don't know that"

"I know because we're in this together, Rach. I'll take care of you," she places her hand on Rachel's stomach "the both of you."

Rachel lets out a sob as she places her hand above Quinn's.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

Quinn exhales heavily. "I was kind of expecting it," she cringes when Rachel snaps in her direction.

"Explain. Now."

Now is Quinn's turn to start fidgeting.

"Remember the week before Jason's party?"

"Yes"

"Well you see, t-the umm-"

"The what, Quinn?"

"The condom broke!" she blurts out.

"The condom bro- what! And you didn't think of saying anything!?" she says slapping her on the arm.

"I'm sorry! I just thought 'what are the chances', you know, it was after all just one time."

Rachel stares incredulously at Quinn.

She suddenly remembers something.

"Just one time? What about the night of the party?"

"What about it?"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Of course I used a condom!"

"Well I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe now"

Quinn takes a calming breath.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry but I honestly was hoping for nothing to happen and when the time passed and you didn't showed any symptoms I thought that we were safe."

"That's- God, Quinn"

They stay in silence for a moment.

"And Puckerman?" asks Quinn.

"What about him"

"Are you two still together? Does he knows about the baby?"

"No we're not together and yes he knows." Rachel shakes her head "This is so fucked up, you know. I can't even find it in myself being mad at you."

"I'm sorry Rach, I really am."

Rachel sighs, "It's already done, Quinn. What we have to do know is think how are we going to do this"

Quinn nods. "We'll figure it out. Together." She says taking Rachel's hands in hers.

Rachel nods leaning into her, smiling when she feels Quinn wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry too" says Rachel softly.

"For what?" she says as she kisses Rachel's head.

"I was awful to you. I was using you and all because I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that if I told you the truth about my feelings you'd reject me"

"I was scared about the same thing. I guess we have to work in our communication, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… I want to give us a try, Rach. What do you say?"

Quinn gets confused when Rachel starts laughing and a little hurt, too.

"I'm not laughing at you, quinn," she says when she sees a flash of hurt in her face, "I'm laughing at the situation 'cause of all the ways to start a relationship we choose the most bizarre."

"I guess you're right, we're doing this all backwards"

"So you really wanna try this? Us being a couple, I mean"

"I really do," she places her hand on Rachel's barely-there baby bump "He or she deserves that we try our best," she rests her forehead against Rachel's "What do you say?"

Rachel smiles softly, "Okay"

Quinn beams "Okay?"

Rachel nods and giggles when Quinn starts to peck her face with kisses.

She gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We'll figure it out, you'll see. Together"

"You promise?"

"I promise" she seals the promise with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Suggestions are welcome. Well... enjoy?

* * *

"Let's go to your room, you look tired," Quinn says softly.

She helps Rachel to stand and they hold hands until they reach the room.

They lie on their sides facing each other.

"I still can't believe that there's a life growing inside you," says Quinn smiling tenderly and placing her hand on Rachel's belly.

"Our baby," Rachel says, softly placing her hand above Quinn's.

"Our baby," Quinn echoes with a wide smile.

Rachel chuckles.

Quinn gets serious "Have you told your parents?"

Rachel nods.

"How did they take the news?"

Rachel sighs, "they were pretty supportive." She pauses "I know them, though. I know that they're disappointed, that they're beating themselves up, thinking what they did wrong and I hate myself because of it."

Quinn doesn't know what to say so she just pulls Rachel closer to her.

"Do they know that I'm the 'baby daddy'?" she winces as she says this.

Rachel chuckles softly "Yes, they know."

Quinn winces again, "They must hate me," she murmurs against Rachel hair.

"They don't hate you, for the moment. They're more scared than anything."

"Scared?" Quinn asks.

"This is happening to them too, Quinn. They don't know if you will step up or if I'm going to have to do this alone. Because as supportive as they are, this baby is my responsibility." She says, pulling away from Quinn and sitting against the headboard.

Quinn frowns as soon as she feels Rachel pull away but it deepens when she registers what Rachel says.

She kneels on the bed facing Rachel.

"It's _our _responsibility," she corrects; she takes Rachel's hands. "It's _our _baby, Rachel and we are going to face this together. I'm not going to leave you alone." She says firmly.

Rachel looks at Quinn with watery eyes, "I want to believe you _so_ bad," she whispers.

"Oh Rachel" she whispers, softly resting their foreheads together.

She kisses her softly.

"I'm going to prove myself to you, you'll see. I'm going to make things right." She hugs her and Rachel melts in the embrace.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I just-"

"No, Rach, don't apologize. It hurts that you can't trust me right now, but I understand, I really do."

They lie down again without breaking the embrace.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight" says Quinn, breaking the silence that they had felt into.

"You are?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. They're going to kick my ass anyway" She chuckles when Rachel slaps her in the arm.

"They're going to be mad," Rachel says. "Aren't you scared?"

Quinn sighs, "They will be upset and disappointed, but they will be supportive. I'm more scared of your parents" she says totally serious.

"Why?"

"Well, Rachel, I don't know if you hadn't noticed already, but I kinda knocked up their daughter," she tries to joke "Oww!" she whines when Rachel slaps her in the head.

Quinn shifts so that she is settling between Rachel's legs with her head resting on her chest.

"I don't think that you have to worry about my parents. Especially my dad, he's a big softie."

"And your mom?" she asks hesitantly. She is terrified of Shelby Corcoran.

"Well maybe you have to worry about her. She wont be aggressive or anything, just cold towards you and extremely polite. Maybe."

"That sounds promising. Thank you," she says sarcastically.

Rachel chuckles, "Maybe when she sees that you are serious about this, about me, she won't be so hard on you."

"Where are they, anyway? Shouldn't they be already here?"

"It's Friday, Quinn." she starts running her fingers through golden locks.

"Oh, right. Date night." She hums in contentment when she feels Rachel's fingers.

They both get lost in their own thoughts.

Quinn is thinking of a way to breach a certain subject without Rachel getting upset.

_Oh well. I have to ask her, anyway. _She thinks to herself.

"Ask me what?"

_Oh, did I say that aloud?_

"Yes, you did." Says Rachel with an amused smile.

Quinn groans, burying her face on Rachel's neck.

Rachel nudges Quinn, prompting her to talk.

"The Cheerios," says Quinn carefully.

"What about the Cheerios?" Asks Rachel, confused.

"When are you quitting?"

"Oh… I haven't thought about that. " She sighs. "I don't know, maybe I'll go to talk with coach Johnston tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Quinn tells her firmly.

"I don't' know Quinn, I don't think that's necessary"

"I know that it isn't coach Sylvester anymore or anything, but we're a team now Rach. I _want_ to go."

"Alright then." She relents. "Will you pick me up tomorrow or do you want us to meet there?"

Quinn kisses under her chin, "I'll pick you up, bright and early."

Rachel starts rubbing Quinn behind the neck, smiling when she hears Quinn's sigh of contentment.

"I was thinking," Quinn begins, "that tomorrow after talking with your coach, we could come back here and have lunch with your parents."

"So you can talk to them?"

"Sure, that too," Quinn laughs when Rachel pushes her, "I'm just kidding! No, seriously I want them to know that I'm serious about the baby, about you, about _us._" She smiles when Rachel gives her a soft kiss.

"You sure?" Rachel asks her softly.

Quinn nods firmly, "Yes, I'm sure." She pauses, "And maybe we could go to dinner with my parents?" she asks hesitantly, looking intently at Rachel.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, you're going to tell them just tonight." She says, looking at Quinn in the eye.

"Trust me, Rach. As soon as they stop berating me, the first thing that my mom will say is that she wants to meet you, I know it."

Rachel looks skeptically at Quinn.

Quinn laughs, "Really, Rach. You'll see tomorrow."

"Alright, I think is fair. You're talking with my parents tomorrow so I will meet with yours tomorrow." Rachel says, sighing dramatically making Quinn laugh.

"It's getting late, Quinn." Rachel says, making Quinn groan.

"I don't want to go." She whines.

Rachel sighs, "I don't want you to go, either. But you have to. The sooner that you talk to them the better, you said so yourself."

"I know. I just don't want to leave you." she sighs, "I feel like if I go and then come back tomorrow, that you won't be here, that this isn't real." She tells Rachel quietly.

Rachel's face softens and gives her a soft kiss, "I'll be here, Quinn," She promises. "Now go before it gets more late."

She's walking her to the door when she remembers the echography.

"Wait," she goes to the kitchen to retrieve it, "here, take this with you." she gives it to Quinn.

Quinn's face lights up, "Really?"

"Yes, I have another copy." She smiles when Quinn gives her a big kiss in the cheek.

"Thank you." She stares at Rachel intently, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Rachel laughs and push Quinn away, "Shut up, I'm just wearing pajama bottoms and a camisole, what's the beautiful in that?"

"You," Quinn tells her completely serious, making her blush and swoon at the same time.

"Get out of here," she says, laughing.

Quinn just grins and they get to the door.

She sighs when they step outside, taking Rachel in her arms.

"Text me when you get home, okay?" Rachel tells her softly.

Quinn hums in response.

Rachel gives a long and soft kiss that lets her wanting more.

After the kiss quinn gets on her knees and lifts Rachel's camisole, leaving her belly exposed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks, laughing.

"I'm telling the baby good night." Rachel smiles when she starts peppering her belly with kisses.

When she gets up she hugs and gives another kiss to Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says resting their foreheads together.

Rachel nods.

She pulls away, softly breaking the embrace.

With one final kiss she gets in her car and drives away.

She drives in a daze. A happy kind of daze.

She parks her car and gets out of the car. She takes the echography with her smiling softly as she runs her fingers over the picture of her baby.

She pauses at the front door to take a deep breath.

_Time to face the music. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that you, Quinn?" she hears from the kitchen as she closes the door.

"Yeah mom, it's me," she answers while hiding the echography inside her jacket. She'll talk to them after dinner.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie, come help me please."

"Alright mom, I'm just gonna go to wash my hands."

She runs to the studio to leave the echography in there for the moment.

She gives her mom a kiss on the cheek when she enters the kitchen.

"Where's everybody?" she asks as she starts helping setting the table.

"Your father is upstairs and your sister is at a friends' house. Didn't you drop her off?" she asks, looking curiously at Quinn.

"I totally forgot about that," she says rubbing the back of her neck. "Is she staying there? I didn't ask her if she wanted a ride back home."

"Yeah it's just you, your father and me tonight" they finish setting the table.

Quinn takes a seat and waits for her mother to go for her father.

"Hey kiddo!" her dad ruffles her hair and grins when se scowls at him.

"Leave her alone Russell," her mom gently scolds him.

"Whatever," Quinn mutters as she starts looking around for something, "Where's Benji?" she asks her mother.

Her dad snorts and her mother scowls at him.

"What did he do now?" Quinn sighs.

"That little demon ate all of my flowers, again!" her mom tells her indignantly. "He's grounded. He'll be sleeping outside tonight."

"But mom, he's just a puppy!" Quinn whines.

"He really doesn't know any better, Judy." Her dad tries to reason with her mother.

"No. He's sleeping outside and that's the end of it." She tells them firmly.

"Fine," Quinn mutters petulantly.

They finally start eating.

They start talking about their day, they joke around like they always do.

Really, it's just like any other day, but, today Frannie is not present and Quinn's got some life-altering news.

So she takes a moment to observe her parents, their smiles, this last moment of normalcy.

She takes a deep breath and gets out of her seat.

"I'm going to give Benji his dinner," she explains when her parents look at her curiously.

She crosses the kitchen to go to the backyard. As soon as she opens the sliding door she hears as Benji starts wagging his tail.

"Hey there buddy," she smiles at the five-month-old golden retriever and laughs when he barks in response. She serves him his food and water, when he starts eating she starts to make her exit.

Benji stops eating when he notices that she's leaving and starts running after her.

Quinn startles when something crashes into her legs and frowns down at Benji when he starts whining.

She sighs and gets on one knee to start petting his head, "I'm sorry Benji boy, but you're staying here tonight," he whines again and nudges her hand "don't worry, though. Maybe I'll have to keep you company after I tell them everything." She stands up and sighs when Benji starts whining again.

She enters the house again and goes to retrieve the echography.

She takes a deep breath jus before she enters the dinning room.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you" she says as she sits down again.

By the tone of her voice, they know that it's something serious.

"What's wrong, Quinnie?" her moms asks her concerned.

"Well- I," she stops herself because she really doesn't know how to tell them.

"Quinn?" this time is her dad that grows concerned. They had never seen her so nervous.

She takes a quick decision and decides that, the same as Rachel, she's going to show them.

So she slides the picture of her baby to her parents with shaking hands.

They make no move to take the picture; they just stare at her confusedly.

Quinn nods at them, urging them to take it.

Judy is the first to take it and, when she registers what she's holding, she gasps.

"What?" her father asks quickly.

Judy just passes him the sonogram without a word, staring at Quinn with watery eyes.

Russell looks at it and gets even more confused.

Quinn clears her throat before she speaks, "That is the picture of your grandbaby," her dad blinks at her, "my girlfriend is pregnant", she adds.

They stay in tense silence and then,

"You have a girlfriend?" her dad blurts out, oddly surprised.

"Russell!" her mom says sharply "she just told us that we are going to be grandparents and _that_'s what you ask her?" she snaps at him.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just shocked!" he defends.

Her mother sighs and looks at her, "How did this happen, Quinn?"

Quinn shifts in her seat, thinking of the broken condom, "Well, mom, do you remember about the birds and the bees talk you gave- OW!" her mother cuts her off with a smack to the head.

Her father snorts and her mother glares at him "Don't get smart with me Quinn Fabray" her mom tells her sharply.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, rubbing her the top of her head.

Judy takes a big calming breath, "How could you be so irresponsible, Quinn."

Quinn looks down in shame.

"I'm sorry," she mutters.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to us, Quinn," her dad tells her softly.

"I know, " she sighs, "I already apologized to Rachel" both of her parents perk up at the mention of Rachel "and I plan to talk to her parents tomo-" she's cut off again.

"Wait, are you talking about Rachel Corcoran?" her dad asks her.

"… Yes, she is my girlfriend. Why?" Quinn looks at them curiously.

"The same girl you have been in love since forever?" this time her mom asks.

She blushes but answers anyway, "Yes,"

"Oh Quinn! Why haven't you brought her to meet us?" Quinn opens her mouth to answer but her mom cuts her off, "The poor thing must be terrified, Russell. Quinn," she tells her firmly "you're bringing her to dinner tomorrow, alright?"

"… Okay," both Quinn and her dad stare at her mother.

"What!" she snaps at them.

"Nothing," they say at the same time.

They stay in silence for a brief moment.

"So…" Quinn starts saying, "you're not mad?" she asks hesitantly.

"We're…" her father lets out a puff of air "disappointed, that's for sure, but must of all we're shocked, I mean, we didn't know you were being sexually active least of all that you had a girlfriend."

Her mother frowns at the last part her father said. "Really, Russell," she deadpans, she looks back at Quinn, "We are _extremely _disappointed. I always told you that you had to not only protect yourself, but your partner too."

"I know, mom, but it was an accident, I swear. I used protection every single time."

_At least that is true. _Quinn thinks.

"I just don't think that you understand the severity of the situation, Quinn." Judy tells her seriously.

"Yes, Quinn, just think about Rachel, your whole lives are changing and as of now you're not only responsible of you but also of Rachel _and _this baby," Russell adds.

"I _do_ understand the severity of the situation and I'm very aware of the responsibilities that I have now," she says firmly, "I'm not deluding myself into thinking that is going to be easy and, if there is something that I regret about all of this is that Rachel is suffering because she's scared, but I can't regret my baby."

And it's true, the only thing she regrets is the pain that her actions are causing to Rachel. Besides a baby is always a blessing and, it brought them together. So yes, it's not ideal, but she will fight hard to make things work, she has to.

Judy sighs, "Alright, we'll talk more when Rachel gets here tomorrow, it's getting late."

The three of them stand.

Quinn goes to her mom and hugs her tight, "I'm sorry mom."

Judy kisses her on the forehead, "I know baby, I know." She says rubbing her back.

Russell goes to them and leans down to let a kiss on top of Quinn's head, "Go get some sleep, kiddo. Tomorrow will be another day." He says taking Judy's hand.

Quinn nods and watches as they go upstairs to their bedroom.

She lets out a heavy breath as she takes the echography from over the table, "Well… that went better than I thought." She says to nothing in particular.

As she's climbing the stairs she realizes that she didn't texted Rachel letting her know that she got home.

She gets to her room and sits heavily on her bed.

She stares in awe again at the echography; she can't believe that she's helped create this life. She knows that her parents and even Rachel think that she's being naïve about this whole thing. She's not. She knows that is going to be hard, she's also aware that the are young which makes this whole thing even more difficult, but of one thing she is sure, that as long Rachel and she face this together, they're going to be fine.

She snaps a picture of the echography with her phone and then puts the echography on her bedside table.

She goes to get ready for bed, changing in her pajamas.

When she's under the cover she starts texting Rachel.

**Well…I'm alive –Q**

**Did you just get home? –R**

**No, sorry I didn't texted you earlier. I talked to my parents. –Q**

**It's okay. How did the talk go? –R**

**They're worried about you. –Q**

**Me? Why? –R**

**They're worried of how this whole thing is affecting you. –Q**

**Oh… -R**

**Yeah. They want you to come to dinner tomorrow, like I told you. –Q**

**Alright then, I'll go to meet the in-laws tomorrow. –R**

**Mm… I like the sound of that ;) –Q**

**Haha just go to sleep already Quinn. –R**

**Hehe alright, I'll dream with you :) Have a good night Rach. –Q**

**I'll dream with you too. Good night. -R**

By now Quinn is grinning like an idiot wishing she could kiss Rachel right now.

She sighs and starts to write a text to Frannie, she will kill her but it's better that she finds out from Quinn and not from another person.

**Say hi to your future niece or nephew! –Q**

She attaches the picture she took of the echography and sends it.

The response is immediate.

**What? –F**

**Rachel is pregnant; you're going to be an aunt! –Q**

**You're such an asshole –F**

…**I know –Q**

**Well… at least you told her the truth? –F**

**I did and now we're together –Q**

**You lucky bastard; if I had been her I would have kicked you in the balls SO hard you wouldn't be able to have any more kids. –F**

Quinn winces when she reads the last part, knowing that her sister is being completely serious.

**Good night Frannie –Q**

**Good night asshole –F**

Quinn sighs and gets comfortable under the covers.

She knows that Frannie is upset, she had always had a soft spot for Rachel, but like Rachel said, what is done is done.

With that last thought in mind she surrenders to sleep.

* * *

The next day Quinn wakes up bright and early. It doesn't matter that is Saturday; she's just excited that she's going to see Rachel.

After showering and getting dressed and overall ready for the day she heads to the kitchen where she finds her mom already there.

"Good morning mom!" she greets her cheerily.

Judy jumps, clutching her chest with one hand "Quinn don't scare me like that!" she says giving Quinn a smack in the arm.

Frowning Quinn rubs her arm.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asks Quinn.

"I'm picking Rachel up to go to school," she answers before taking a bite of the apple she took from the fruit bowl.

"Go to school, on a Saturday?" Judy asks her with one eyebrow raised.

Quinn swallows the bite, "Yeah, she's… uhm, quitting the Cheerios, we're talking with her coach today." She tells her mom, rubbing the back of her neck.

Judy sighs and shakes her head, "I hope that you realize of everything that that girl will have to quit or change and all because of one 'accident'." She says, using air quotes.

Quinn looks down ashamed "I know mom," she mumbles,

Judy sighs again before she goes to embrace Quinn, "I just want you to realize and appreciate everything that Rachel will have sacrifice because of one mistake."

Quinn frowns and shakes her head, "Don't-Don't call my baby a mistake mom." she asks her softly, "And I do realize and appreciate everything she's doing and will be doing for our baby." She steps back from the embrace and takes her mother's hands "I'm not like Jason mom, _I_ am committed to this relationship and this baby. And like in any commitment, I will be making accommodations too." She tells her softly.

Judy sniffs and wipes at her eyes, "I know you're nothing like him, baby." She gently cups Quinn's cheek, smiling when se leans into her touch "Just make sure to make her happy, Quinn, that she knows that she's not alone, okay?" she says patting her cheek gently.

Quinn gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I will, mom, I promise."

Judy gives her on last hug before she leaves to wake her father up.

Quinn pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

**Good morning, beautiful. You ready for me to pick you up? –Q**

**Good morning, baby. I'm ready to go –R**

**Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes. –Q**

**Okay, just come inside when you get here, and don't worry my parents leaved early. –R**

Quinn sighs, relieved that she won't have to face the Corcorans yet.

She goes to the sliding door to let Benji inside, which he does as soon as there's enough space for him to pass trough.

She kneels down to pet him "Hey buddy," she laughs when he starts licking her hand, "tonight you will be meeting someone that's very special to me, so I need you to behave, okay?" she tells him seriously.

He barks in response.

She laughs and gets to her feet. "Alright then. Behave while I'm gone, too." She says pointing at him. Benji just wags his tail.

She takes her jacket and her keys and then leaves the house.

Like promised, ten minutes later she's at Rachel's house.

She goes inside, "Rachel?"

"In the kitchen!" Rachel calls out.

She finds her at the sink, rinsing the plate she just used for breakfast.

She wraps her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and smiles when Rachel leans back into her.

"Good morning," she says leaving a kiss at the back of her neck making Rachel shiver.

Rachel wipes her hands then turns around in Quinn's embrace "Good morning," she says standing on the tips of her toes to give Quinn a soft kiss.

Quinn hums into the kiss making Rachel smile.

"How are my babies this morning?" she asks resting their foreheads together as one hand goes to Rachel's belly.

Rachel chuckles, resting her hand above Quinn's, "Better now that you're here." She says making Quinn grin like a fool.

Quinn kisses her again, "Ready to do this?" she asks her softly.

Rachel nods.

"Alright, lets do this." She says taking her hand, lacing their fingers together.

When they get to Quinn's car Rachel hesitates, Quinn notices.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks her softly.

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't know."

Quinn sighs and gently cups Rachel's face with her hands, "I'm here, Rachel, I'm with you, okay? Everything is going to be fine."

Rachel takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly.

"Okay" Rachel nods.

Quinn nods too, "Alright, let's go." She says opening the door for Rachel.

_Alright, here we go._ Rachel thinks.

She can only hope.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for being such a crappy writer. I know this is going kind of slow, but please bear with me?

* * *

The ride to school is made in silence. Rachel too nervous to speak and Quinn didn't want to bother Rachel so she kept quiet. As soon as they were out of the car Quinn took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together.

They walk in silence through the quiet halls; they reach coach Johnston's office pausing just outside the door.

Quinn turns to face Rachel, "You ready?" she asks her softly.

Rachel takes a deep breath before she nods. Quinn knocks twice.

"Come in." says coach Johnston.

They enter, never breaking their handholding.

There sitting behind the desk is a young woman with chocolate-brown hair and warm green eyes. Adrianne Johnston.

"Rach? What are you doing here, and with Fabray?" she asks confusedly to Rachel.

"Can we…?" Rachel gestures to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Oh! Of course! Please sit down." She observes them, narrowing her eyes when she notices their joined hands. "So... to what do I owe the honor of the presence of my favorite person?" she jokes.

Rachel smiles nervously while Quinn tries her best not to glare at the coach. _Favorite person? What the hell?_

Rachel clears her throat, "Well, I came to tell you that I'm quitting the Cheerios."

Adrianne blinks at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm quitting the cheerios." She repeats.

"What the…No, Rach, you can't–"

"Addie," Rachel interrupts her softly "I'm pregnant."

Quinn squeezes her hand and she gives her a small smile.

"You're kidding," Adrianne tells her incredulously. Rachel shakes her head. "Oh My God." She breathes out, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah." Rachel mutters.

Quinn's confused and a bit jealous; she didn't know that Rachel was so close to her coach.

"So… I assume that Fabray is here because she's the other parent?"

"She is." Rachel nods.

"I kinda hate you right now Fabray," she says making Quinn scowl, "don't give me that look, you just took away my star from me." She sighs, "What am I going to do without you Rachel?" she whines.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Don't be dramatic Adrianne. You have Santana, she will take you to the top."

"Well, yes, she will, but at least you made it seem like I was in charge." She complains making Rachel laugh.

"You're going to be fine Addie. I will keep Santana in line." Rachel tells her.

"No, you know what, you're not quitting. I won't let you." She tells Rachel firmly.

Quinn starts to protest but Rachel gives her a look that makes her shut her mouth.

Rachel rolls her eyes at Adrianne; "I wont put my baby in danger, Adrianne." She says firmly.

Quinn nods but doesn't say anything.

Adrianne rolls her eyes, "And you won't. You're staying in the team as my assistant."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Rach" Quinn says.

"It does," Rachel agrees, "but you don't really need me," She says looking at Adrianne "You're acting like this is your first year coaching! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Adrianne shrugs.

"You're going to be fine, Addie." Rachel tells her softly.

They star bickering with each other when suddenly Quinn can take it anymore.

"What the hell?" Quinn blurts out, making Rachel and Adrianne to look at her in surprise, "Since when the two of you are so close?" she asks them.

"She doesn't know?" Adrianne asks surprised at Rachel.

"Know what?" Quinn asks annoyed.

"Adrianne is my cousin, Quinn." Rachel tells her smiling and squeezing her hand.

"Really?" Quinn asks surprised. Both Adrianne and Rachel nod. "Oh…" she mutters, now feeling foolish for feeling jealous.

Rachel smiles, leaning in to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek, making Quinn blush.

"Ugh, you two are ridiculously cute together." Adrianne says with mock disgust.

"Shut up," Rachel chuckles.

"So… have you met with Rachel's parents yet?" she asks Quinn.

Quinn shakes her head; "We're meeting them for lunch later."

Adrianne smirks at this but doesn't say anything.

"What?" Quinn asks her.

She chuckles "Nothing, just good luck with aunt Shelby."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Quinn's frightened face, "Don't listen to her, baby."

Adrianne laughs, "I'm just messing with you, kid. Whom you have to really worry about is Santana," a beat, "actually the Lopez clan."

She laughs at a pale Quinn.

Rachel huffs, "That's enough Adrianne." She snaps.

Adrianne laughs again and raises her arms in defense.

Rachel rolls her eyes and gazes back at Quinn, "She's just kidding, Quinn."

Quinn just gives her a nervous smile.

Rachel sighs and stands up, "Well, we have to go." She says to Adrianne.

"Already? But you just got here!" she complains.

Rachel let's go of Quinn's hand and goes to hug Adrianne.

"Yeah, we still have to pick up some things on the way." She says when they break the embrace.

Adrianne looks at Quinn who's just standing back awkwardly, surprising her when she gives her a hug too, which she reciprocates immediately.

"Welcome to the family." Adrianne tells her when they step back.

Rachel rolls her eyes when Quinn just grins.

She takes Quinn's hand, smiling when Quinn laces their fingers immediately, "Alright, I'll see you later Addie."

Adrianne just nods and waves them goodbye.

"Why were you so nervous?" Quinn asks her softly.

"What?"

"Why were you so nervous, if you knew that she wouldn't react badly."

They reach the car.

Rachel turns to face Quinn, "It's just… everything is changing so fast, and I don't know, nothing is 'normal' anymore." She says looking away from Quinn.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispers looking down.

Rachel sighs and wraps her arms around Quinn's shoulders, lacing her fingers behind her neck.

"It's okay… well, no, it's not okay, but it's not just your fault, Quinn. It's just that there are moments when I feel like you won't stay around." She confesses.

Quinn kisses her forehead, "I understand, but you'll see that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Rachel Corcoran."

Rachel chuckles and gives Quinn a soft kiss.

They get in the car and Quinn starts to drive to the convenience store.

Rachel breaks the comfortable silence the had felt in, "You said that your parents are worried about me," Quinn nods, "I'm not sure I understand, I mean, I thought that they would hate me or something."

Quinn sighs as she parks the car outside the store.

"My mom kind of understands what you're going trough," Quinn says looking at Rachel.

"How?" Rachel asks her confused.

"I have an older brother, Rach," Quinn says quietly, the confession taking Rachel by surprise.

"What?"

Quinn nods, "My mom got pregnant when she was seventeen. Her parents kicked her out of the house and her boyfriend, Jason, left her." Rachel gasps, "she was left all alone and somehow she managed to not only raise my brother but also become a nurse." She smiles when Rachel takes her hand, "When Daniel, my brother, turned ten she met my dad, fell in love and two years later Frannie came and a year after that I was born."

"I– Wow," Rachel says.

"Yeah," Quinn mutters.

"So Jason was never in the picture?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shakes her head, "Never. After my parents got married my dad legally adopted Daniel and Danny never tried to contact him either." She shrugs.

"Your family history is incredible, Quinn." Rachel says making Quinn laugh.

"C'mon, lets hurry, I'm hungry." She says getting out of the car.

It wasn't until _two hours_ later that they were arriving to Rachel's house.

"I can't believe this. What is this pregnancy doing to us, Rach?" Quinn says when they get out of the car and start unloading the bags, "I mean, pickles and peanut butter?" she shakes her head in disbelief.

Rachel shakes her head too. She still can't believe that they were craving the same things.

"This is definitely a Fabray kid. I have never craved bacon like this before!" she says laughingly.

Quinn just grins and Rachel rolls her eyes at her. Only Quinn would be proud of something like that.

"Mom, dad, we're here!" Rachel calls out when they enter the house.

"We're at the table, honey." They hear Shelby say.

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment." Rachel says guiding Quinn to the kitchen. "Nervous?" Rachel asks Quinn when they leave the bags on the counter.

"Not really," Rachel gives her a pointed look, "alright, but just a little. I'm confident that when they see how much you mean to me they will approve of me."

Rachel smiles softly at her. "Well, let's go and find out." She says taking Quinn's hand.

Quinn takes a deep breath and nods.

Rachel squeezes her hand and they walk out of the kitchen. She's not surprised when the find both of her parents already eating.

Rachel clears her throat to get their attention.

"Mom, daddy, I would like to formally introduce you to my girlfriend," she smiles at Quinn, "Quinn Fabray."

"Mr. Corcoran," Quinn shakes firmly Leroy's hand, "Mrs. Corcoran," she does the same with Shelby. "Nice to meet you."

"Please take a seat, Quinn, and it's just Leroy; Mr. Corcoran makes me feel old." He says warmly.

"You're going to be a grandfather, Leroy, you are old." Shelby says tensely, she looks at Quinn, "Mrs. Corcoran is fine." She says petulantly.

Rachel rolls her eyes as she watches Quinn swallow.

"I'm not old." Leroy mutters making Rachel smile.

Leroy and Quinn make small talk as they eat and Shelby does her best to not glare at Leroy. He's a traitor in her mind. Her face softens when she looks at Rachel, her baby. This whole things feels surreal to her, she can't believe that her baby girl is going to have a baby.

"Mom," Rachel's voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Yes baby?" she asks her softly.

Rachel smiles at her, "Quinn wants to say something to you guys."

She shifts her gaze at Quinn who starts fidgeting uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes, Quinn?" she prompts her when Quinn doesn't say anything.

Quinn clears her throat, "I, well, first of all want to apologize to you for this situation." She says looking at Shelby in the eye and then at Leroy.

"For getting Rachel pregnant?" Shelby asks. Quinn nods, "Are you? Sorry, I mean."

"I am," Quinn says firmly, "I never meant for this to happen." She tells her sincerely. And it's true because even though she knew about the condom, she never meant for Rachel to get pregnant.

She smiles when Rachel takes her hand.

She looks back at Shelby, "But most importantly I want you to know that I won't let Rachel alone in this. She and this baby mean everything to me." When Shelby just stares at her she continues, "I know that right now you don't believe me, but I hope that in time you see just how serious I am about hem."

"You're right, I don't believe you. I think that when things start getting hard, you will disappear." Shelby tells her bluntly. "I don't think that you understand what this whole situation entails. Have you thought about your future? Graduation it's just around the corner, so what about college, where are you going to live, huh?"

"I just found out yesterday that I was going to be a mom and since the moment I knew, I started thinking about all the things that you just said, but it's something that Rachel and I have to talk and decide together."

"And we understand that, Quinn." Leroy says calmly. "But you have to understand that we're worried about our baby girl," he says this looking at Rachel, "that it's difficult for us to understand that she's not a little girl anymore, that she won't need us as much as she used to because now she has you." He finishes with a watery smile.

By now, Rachel has silent tears running down her face and when she looks at her mom she sees that Shelby is not faring any better.

Quinn kisses the back of Rachel's hand before she speaks again; "I'm not trying to take Rachel away from you, she's your daughter and she will always need you," She tells them softly. "I, the same as you, just want what's best for Rachel."

Shelby sighs, "I guess we'll have to wait and see how things goes."

Quinn nods, "I know. I wont let you down," she places her hand on Rachel's belly, "To any of you."

Shelby and Leroy nod, both hoping that Quinn stick to her words. Only time will tell.

"Alright, ladies, we have to get going, we have a flight to catch." Leroy says after they finish clearing the table.

Quinn immediately starts to panic, "You're leaving? Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asks frantically to Rachel.

They're left alone at the table while Shelby and Leroy go to retrieve their bags.

Rachel looks at Quinn, confused at her panicked outburst.

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn." Rachel tells her calmly.

"But your dad just said–" She's silenced with a kiss.

"_They_'re flying to New York. Do you think that I would have agreed to dinner with your parents if I had plans of leaving before noon?" she asks her with amusement.

Quinn relaxes immediately, "I guess not," she mutters sheepishly.

Rachel smiles fondly at her.

They're in the middle of a sweet kiss when they hear Leroy clear his throat, making them blush.

"Sorry to interrupt you," he says with a smirk, "but it was either me or your mother, Rachel."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Sir?" Quinn says tentatively, "Your coming back tonight from New York?"

Leroy rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, "It's Leroy, Quinn." She reminds her, "And we're coming back until Wednesday. Why?" he asks her curiously.

"Oh...it's just that I don't want Rachel to stay here alone, and I was wondering if it would be okay with you if she stays with me at my house."

"I don't think that should be a problem, if your parents and Rachel are okay whit the arrangement." He says, smiling because he knows that Rachel of course won't have a problem with it.

"Everything ready, Lee?" Shelby asks as she enters the foyer, where they're all standing.

"Yes, darling."

"Mom, I'll be staying at Quinn's house while you're away."

Shelby rolls her eyes. "Of course you are," She mutters.

"Mom…" Rachel says quietly.

Shelby sighs, "It's okay honey, just give us your phone number, Quinn, for when we can't reach Rachel on her phone."

They hear a claxon and Leroy goes outside to load the bags in the taxi while they exchange numbers.

"Alright, baby, we're going." Shelby says once they're all outside, "Be good. I love you." She says hugging Rachel tightly. Rachel hugs her back and nods.

"I love you, mom."

Shelby gives her a kiss on the forehead before she gets inside the car.

Leroy hugs her too, "I love you. We'll call you when we land, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel nods.

Leroy turns to Quinn, "Take care of my princess, okay?" Quinn nods firmly, "Alright then," he starts to get inside the car, but he pauses and turns around again, "Girls no funny business in the kitchen, or the table, and the living room," he pauses "you know what, no funny business outside Rachel's room, please."

"Dad!" Rachel exclaims, blushing furiously, Quinn too mortified to say anything.

"Enough, Leroy, we're going to be late." Shelby calls out.

He finally gets inside and Quinn and Rachel wave them goodbye when the taxi drives away.

"Well, that went well." Quinn says, still in shock at what Leroy said.

"You're alive, yay!" Rachel jokes.

"Barely. Your mom hates me." she sighs.

"She doesn't hate you, she just… resents you, I think." She says as they make their way inside the house.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She'll come around, you'll see." Rachel tells her gently.

Quinn sighs and then frowns when she sees Rachel yawn.

"I thought you said you had slept well?"

"I did, I don't know why I'm so tired." Rachel says shrugging.

"You want to go rest for a while?" she asks her gently. Rachel nods.

The idea was to go to rest, but then the kisses started, clothes started to disappear until they were completely naked.

Quinn was in heaven, engulfed by Rachel, her scent, those big brown eyes. They kissed as their curious hands explored every bit of each other, the electricity between them pulsing through the air. Quinn could feel her body responding to Rachel, her member beginning to come alive between them. When Rachel felt it, she gasped softly, her fingers scraping the skin of Quinn's shoulder. Quinn looked down at Rachel to make sure she was ready, receiving a slight nod in response. Rachel spread her legs further apart so that Quinn could nestle herself comfortably between them, and Quinn reached down to slowly and carefully ease herself inside Rachel. She could never fully describe how it feels every time this happens, especially now that there were no barriers between them, and she was pretty sure she was going to immediately lose it. Quinn started rocking her hips slowly, making Rachel drop a breathy moan, wrapping her legs around Quinn. This caused Quinn to get deeper all at once, and Rachel bit down on Quinn's shoulder as she began to rock her hips in time with her. Quinn was as gentle as possible, as always making sure to take care of Rachel first. Rachel encouraged her periodically with soft words and sweet touches. The sensation that ran through Rachel was exhilarating. Their bodies were meshed together as one, pressed against one another as Rachel gasped against Quinn's ear with each thrust. Her grip around Quinn continued to tighten, nails piercing the skin of her back as Quinn grunted. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's as if to make sure she was still there, to make sure it was real the she was making _**love**_ to Rachel. Then she did it again to stifle the sounds emanating from the both of them. It seemed to last for ages. Quinn had been watching Rachel, making sure she was okay, enjoying every second of it. At last, Rachel bit down hard on Quinn's lower lip before jerking away to bite down on the skin of her shoulder to stifle a loud scream. Quinn buried her face into Rachel's neck to drown out her own holler because when Rachel's walls enclosed around her member in the most confined clench possible, she could no longer fight it. She tensed for a second before she emptied herself inside Rachel with jerky thrusts. Rachel felt a new wave of pleasure at the new sensation of Quinn releasing inside of her. One last stroke and Quinn went entirely limp. She collapsed on top of Rachel with her head swimming as they tried to catch their breath. All was silent save for their heavy breathing. Quinn rolled over beside her, immediately taking Rachel in her arms. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest, humming in contentment.

"Oh My God." Says Quinn, running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Rachel hums.

"We will never again use a condom in our lives." Quinn tells her seriously making Rachel laugh.

"You're crazy, Quinn" Rachel says, lazily rubbing circles on Quinn's stomach.

"I'm serious, Rachel."

"Not even the pill is one hundred percent effective, Quinn. How many kids do you want, huh?" she says resting her chin on Quinn's chest in order to look at her in the eye.

"Honestly?" Rachel nods. "At least four." Quinn says, completely serious.

"At least, huh?" Quinn nods.

"Yeah, I can just imagine it, three mini-Rachel's running around and a mini-Me chasing after them." Quinn says with a grin making Rachel laugh.

Rachel sighs, "What are we going to do with college, Quinn, are we staying here in Lima or what?"

Quinn thinks for a moment, "Have you sent your applications already?" Rachel nods, "To where?"

"UCLA, Yale, Columbia and OSU."

"Really?" Rachel nods, "Have you been offered any scholarships?"

"Yeah, from UCLA and OSU." she answers after thinking for a second.

"And what's your first choice?" Quinn asks her softly.

"UCLA," Rachel answers without hesitation. Quinn hums. "Why?"

"UCLA offered me a scholarship too," Quinn says.

Rachel looks at Quinn with wide eyes. "Really?" Quinn nods, "And UCLA is your first choice too?"

Quinn sighs, "Honestly… I just want to be where you are, Rach." Quinn confess quietly.

Rachel gets completely on top of Quinn, resting their foreheads together.

"Quinn, you're going to be with me, no matter what, but you have to think about what you want for your future." She tells her gently.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you have been my dream for a long time, the only one that seemed impossible." She sighs, "You really have no idea how much it means to me that I can call you mine, Rachel, of how much I _love_ you." She confesses, "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel whispers, the confession breaking her heart. Quinn had said it so earnestly, making her wonder how long Quinn has suffered because of her.

"I know who I am, Rach, I have confidence in what I can do, but now that you're finally with me, my impossible dream, I feel that I can easily meet those other dreams." She kisses Rachel lips softly, "I just need you."

Rachel buries her face in Quinn's neck, "Do you really mean that?"

"Every single word, baby," she kisses Rachel's forehead, "I love you so much." She started rubbing Rachel's back when she started to feel wetness in her neck. "Don't cry, beautiful. You don't have to say anything." Quinn tells her softly. "I understand. I've had enough time to assimilate my feelings for you."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, Quinn, you don't understand. I've had denied this feelings for _so_ long." She raises her head to look at Quinn in the eye.

Quinn's heart begins to race at the implication. "Y–You mean that…"

Rachel nods, "I love you Quinn Fabray." She says, squealing when Quinn flips them over and starts to shower her face with kisses.

Quinn lowers her head to Rachel's belly and starts showering it with kisses, making Rachel laugh, "You heard that, baby? Your mommy loves me!" she tells it happily. She raises herself to Rachel's face again and starts kissing her sweetly. "Say it again." She mumbles against Rachel's lips.

Rachel smiles, "I. Love. You." She says, punctuating each word with a kiss, making Quinn sigh happily against her lips.

Rachel stifles a yawn with her hand, her eyelids dropping slightly.

"Go to sleep, baby." Quinn tells her, softly nuzzling Rachel's cheek with the tip of her nose.

Rachel hums resting her head on Quinn's chest and closes her eyes. Quinn kisses her on the top of her head before she, too, succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for your time!

Sorry for all the mistakes.


End file.
